<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimensional Rip by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253959">Dimensional Rip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinX [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club, X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Epilepsy, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Seizures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A portal opens up dumping a girl into Lance's lap which in turn results in both a literal and metaphorical headache. Said girl doesn't remember who she is, yet she's also not bothered by mutants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Alvers &amp; Musa (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinX [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranger Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912070">WinX: Melody (Original Version)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari">Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men Evolution, nor do I own Winx Club. This is a rewrite of an older fanfic called 'WinX: Melody which I started back in October of 2008'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kids in the system learned not to trust they system. Only a small handful of adults cared about the kids in the system, stepping in when the need came. Even less adults wanted anything to do with a kid with a juvenile record. Every member of the Brotherhood knew first hand how adults treated them, but also looked at them.</p><p>Scum.</p><p>Every member of the Brotherhood was the scum on the bottom of normal societies shoes. They were an eclectic group, the only thing of worth being their powers, which Mystique and her boss used to their own advantage. Each knew, should any outlive their usefulness, they would also lose the last chance at a warm roof over their head.</p><p>The situation – it proved precarious, something the spoiled X-men couldn't possibly even begin to understand. Every single one, except maybe Rogue, never worried about having a place to sleep, or where the next meal would come from. None knew what a night being kept awake because of an empty stomach was like either.</p><p>The place they lived in was home, despite all the wear and tear to the furniture and walls. Much of the damage, when social workers visited, when they cared to, ended up chalked up to the many, many issues each boy had. Uncontrolled tempers, hyper activity, a lack of respect for authority, and so many other things were part of the long list.</p><p>No privacy existed within the walls, but these walls were thing. Noise echoed through the place as Todd bounced off the walls, not carrying how this seemed to the other occupants of the boarding house. Fred tried, but failed at walking without a noise when he got excited about food, and Pietro burst into places he wasn't wanted.</p><p>Lance wasn't without his own issues, nearly bringing the ceiling down on everyone due to losing his temper with the antics of his fellow Brotherhood members. He wouldn't want to bring the place down though, if he simply had some peace and quiet every so often. As things were, he found himself plagued by chronic headaches, and needing to escape from the confines of the house.</p><p>There were few quiet places in Bayville.</p><p>Ironically, one of these places was the library, which also proved one of the last places anybody expected a juvenile delinquent to hang out, including the other members of the Brotherhood. Sometimes he managed to scratch together a homework assignment, when his head didn't hurt to much, or the librarians happened to kick him out because they thought he was going to do something unsavory.</p><p>However, on good weather days he preferred going to the park, letting the nice weather calm the senses, but allowing him to smell air that didn't smell like toad or stinky boys. Nobody bothered him, typically, and he found himself sitting on a park bench with his eyes closed.</p><p>Today, a nice soft breeze blew through the place. He heard the sound of younger kids at play, yet found himself able to brush the noise away due to the fact the kids were not bothering him. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, his body relaxed, but the slight nip in the air helped to calm the migraine which had begun to set in.</p><p>In the back of his head, Lance mentally cursed his own luck.</p><p>"Why always me?"</p><p>Saying it aloud didn't make him feel any better, but he found himself sitting up and leaning forward while his head hung low. His hands rested between his legs, forcing a deep sigh to escape from his lips. "<em>I'll always be the bad kid, won't I.</em>" A brief laugh escaped this time, and he went back to looking up at the sky, knowing full well Scott – Cyclops – and all the other X-Men would hold this against him.</p><p>So, no chance with Kitty.</p><p>Period.</p><p>The sky began to shimmer above him, ever so slightly so that Lance didn't at first notice. However, after a few minutes, he couldn't help but realize something was amiss, his eyes narrowing. The teen sat up, his entire body stiffening reflexively. No amount of anticipation could prepare him though for what ended up happening.</p><p>A small portion of the sky started to cloud over, similar to how one saw the sky cloud over in cartoons when a storm spell was cast, preparing to spread out from the epicenter. Nobody else seemed to notice the anomaly, as nobody else directed their eyes to the sky, yet the anomaly also seemed close by and not truly up in the sky.</p><p>It was then that the clouds started to swirl, and a purple mass of light appeared, spinning together as if the light were some kind of liquid. Lance swallowed, tensing up even more. His brown eyes darted around, attempting to see if anyone else noticed the change in the sky, but only saw the two kids having made the noise before.</p><p>They of course noticed, pointing at the sky, but neither seeming perturbed by the occurrence beyond chattering at how awesome the event seemed.</p><p>Lance looked up, realizing suddenly that – to his poor luck – the object was closest to him. Letting out a groan as the purple object grew to the size of a person, he stood up. His hand also lifted up, his entire body preparing to attack using his earthquake ability, yet also cursing the fact he had nobody to back him up if he needed it.</p><p>He wasn't expecting a person to fall out of the portal. He didn't expect said person to crash into him, resulting into Lance being knocked back into the park bench, but the air rushing from his lungs. Glancing down, he didn't appreciate finding a girl dumped into his lap. That was a Pietro kind of thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance swallowed, his eyes widening at the sight of – well, a person sprawled in his lap. In the back of his mind, he knew anybody looking on would in fact <em>definitely</em> get the wrong impression. His eyes closed, swallowing again, knowing one of the X-jerks finding out would result in Lance having even more trouble with Kitty, but if the Brotherhood found out – there would be no way Todd or Pietro would let him live the current incident down.</p><p>His eyes opened, taking in what the girl looked like while keeping his hands far away, his palms down on the park bench towards the back. The girl ethnically looked Asian, but she wore a red tank top with one tank which bared the girl's stomach to the world. Her skinny jeans sagged in a manner which unfortunately allowed him to see that her underwear was pink, making him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath – his mouth opening to say something when a groan escaped the girl's lips and he felt her start sitting up. He took the opportunity to scoot towards the other side of the bench, swallowing for the third time, his eyes catching sight of her dark hair pulled into two pigtails while she rubbed the back of her head. He tensed up, wondering what he should say let alone do, given the fact said girl just came out of a portal and crashed into him.</p><p>She turned, revealing dark blue eyes which widened in surprise, if not terror. Lance tensed up even more, not liking the fact he felt the girl in front of him was just as unsettled as he was regarding the incident. His mouth opened as hers did, but she spoke first.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>Lance felt his body hit by some kind of sound wave. The sensation felt like his brain breaking into a million pieces. His eyes closed, the pain throbbing through his forehead, his hand reaching up while a sound he didn't recognize escaped from his throat. He felt himself slipping from the park bench, hitting the ground, his body convulsing from whatever ability the girl used on him. His ears rang, preventing him from hearing anything.</p><p>In fact, practically all of his senses were going through an overload. The light appeared bright and white while his entire body hurt from how his body hit the ground. As the definite epileptic seizure started fading, he felt his skin scratched up where some skin showed, specifically running down his arm from wrist to right where his sleeve stopped. He took a deep breath, attempting to get a grip on his current surroundings.</p><p>He then felt a soft hand touch his face gently and a soft, musical voice call out to him. "Hey. Are you okay?"</p><p>Lance's breath came in a heavy manner, yet he found himself unable to move. His vision also hadn't yet come into focus, yet the next words from the musical voice worried him.</p><p>"There was an earthquake and you fell out of the park bench."</p><p>"<em>In other words, my powers went off when she hit me with that – whatever that was, but she doesn't realize she's done anything to me.</em>" His mind drifted, focusing in on a random piece of mythology he'd read about once; the mythical creature the siren lured men to their deaths using their voices, yet he didn't understand why that particular piece of mythology popped into his head. He tried responding verbally, even moving, yet only a groan escaped his mouth.</p><p>"It looked like you were having some kind of…" The girl paused, as if unsure of what to call his seizure. "A compulsion?"</p><p>"<em>A compulsion? I've never heard a seizure called that, but doesn't everybody know about seizures?</em>" Lance's vision started clearing slightly. The person who leaned over him – he couldn't clearly make out their features in detail, yet the two pigtails definitely stood out, as he'd seen those two pigtails in all their short, neatly cut glory when he looked at the girl whose powers sent him into an epileptic seizure from behind, right before his entire world came crashing down – quite literally and in more ways than one.</p><p>He'd suspected the person trying to help him was the girl who came crashing out of a portal, yet now he knew. His eyes opened and closed, while his vision finally cleared, her facial features now clearly defined. She leaned over him, the amount of skin showing making him feel uncomfortable, yet he found himself incapable of saying anything – his tongue felt to heavy, dry, and immobile, an unfortunate side effect of the seizure.</p><p>His head also hurt.</p><p>"Well, whatever it was, it didn't look good. Is there anything I can do to help you?"</p><p>Of course, he couldn't tell her what she could do to help him. More importantly, he couldn't tell her he <em>didn't</em> want her help. His eyes opened while he felt her grab onto the vest he always wore and tug him up so he found his limp body now precariously leaned against the park bench. His eyes opened and closed, his mouth opening and closing while he tried shaking his head, only making things worse.</p><p>"Let's see…"</p><p>He felt the girl move, saw her move out of the corner of his eye, while his tongue remained too heavy to tell her to stop. He felt her fingers fish into his jeans pocket, which in turn infuriated him; he felt as if his privacy was being invaded, yet he feared in the back of his mind she'd purposefully used her powers so that she might steal his wallet. "<em>She's going to sadly be disappointed.</em>"</p><p>"Your name is Lance Alvers. Since you have car keys, that means you must have a car of some kind, right?"</p><p>"<em>Don't you fucking steal my jeep.</em>" His breath came in a ragged manner, while his head lolled to the side. Mentally, he cursed the fact today of all days the worst seizure he'd ever had occurred just in time for some chick to steal the jeep he'd actually worked hard at a paying job for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>